


Wouldn't You Rather Cuddle?

by BlackRose16



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Complete, Fix-It, M/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the cuddle scene in the last episode of season five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't You Rather Cuddle?

Title: Wouldn’t You Rather Just Cuddle?  
Summary: A rewrite of the cuddle scene in the last episode of season five.  
Pairings: Brian/Justin  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 432  
Written For: Fourth Annual Fandom Wide Brian/Justin Cuddle Theme Day: 18 June  
Warning: language  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of  
their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  
The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any  
media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin pulled the duvet over his head, inching his way down Brian’s body.

“Wouldn’t you rather just cuddle?” Brian asked the lump under the covers.

Justin shot up from under the covers faster than he had ever thought possible.

“What?” he spluttered.

Brian rolled over to face him, “I said wouldn’t you rather just cuddle?”

Justin rubbed his hands over his face.

“No, no, no, no, I heard what you said. You said cuddle!” the blonde accused him.

The brunette shrugged, “So?”

“So I have never ever once heard you even use that word, much less actually want to do it,” Justin explained, becoming more and more agitated with each passing second.

“Ok, we can just turn the lights on,” Brian asked, sitting up.

“No, no, no, Brian Kinney fucks, sucks, rims, rams but he never cuddles!”

“Ok so I used a word that offends your sensibilities, forgive me, I apologise, and I’ll never do it again.”

“It’s more than that. Every day we get closer to being married the person I know gets further and further away.”

“I’m just trying to make you happy,” Brian said quietly to the blonde.

“I don’t want you to. I want you to do what makes you happy, Brian.”

“What about you? What about the art world?” Brian asked.

“Fuck New York, Fuck the Art World!” Justin exclaimed, standing up.

The blonde turned to look at his fiancé with his hands on his hips.

“I know you Brian Kinney. You are not doing this to us, not again. I won’t let you push me away, not this time. We are going to get married; you are going to stop pulling this shit where you think it’s for my own good. I’ll get an agent here and work my way up to New York. But this stops now. I love you for who you are. I don’t want a Stepford husband, if I did I’d have married someone like Michael. No more pushing me away!” Justin ranted.

Brian stared it him, a little in awe. Even after all this time, he found it difficult to accept that the blonde loved him.

Justin slowly climbed back into bed beside his partner. Brian wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him down to lie with his head over the brunette’s heart.

“Ok, Sunshine, if you’re really sure that this is what you want.”

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Justin whispered.

Brian squeezed his shoulders in response.

A few minutes later, a thought occurred to Brian as they were drifting off to sleep.

“Hey, Justin?”

“Mmmm.”

“We’re cuddling.”


End file.
